


When the Light goes Dark

by DarkRedWolf12



Category: Undertale
Genre: Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRedWolf12/pseuds/DarkRedWolf12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow you get tied up with a demon child, another kid an innocent.<br/>Not to mention you wake up in the Underground with no memory of how.<br/>Now there's a a talking flower, a goat lady?<br/>Who knows really.</p>
<p>(Reader insert, you aren't Frisk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, and I've never used this site before, so tell me if I've made any mistakes!  
> Also feel free to leave a comment, or a kudo, it all helps!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!! ^-^'
> 
> PS : Sorry it's kinda short for now. I'll try to update it every day.

You were in what appeared to be complete darkness. Although from what you could hear, you certainly weren’t alone. From random directions around you would come giggles as well as the sound of pattering feet. Each time you heard a giggle you tried to find the source, but since you couldn’t see anything and the voice seemed to come from everywhere, that proved almost impossible. From behind you suddenly, you felt someone grab your shoulder and turn you around forcefully to face them. Although it was completely black as obsidian, you could somehow see. Icy fear trailed down your spine as a child stood before you. The kid was at least a few years younger than you by looks, but something told you they were older than you thought.

Their brown hair cascaded around their face, the edges of their hair layered and pointed. A faded green sweater with yellow stripes hung from their shoulders, it seemed a bit big for them. They wore dark brown pants and boots of the same shade. You then noticed the child’s face. Especially their eyes. Their eyes were red as rubies, and seemed to stare past you and into your soul. A bright pink like that of a rose stained their cheeks, like they’d tried to put makeup on but managed to leave it in large circular globs on their cheeks. Fear seemed to clench onto your heart as they smiled at you. The smile was one not of warmth, but of malice as well as delight. Unsettled, you tried to pull away but instead they roughly grabbed your arm. More afraid than before you yanked your arm harder trying to flee from your attacker.

From behind you felt someone else grab your other hand. This hand was seemingly stronger than the green sweatered kids and pulled you away. You weren’t sure if they were helping or if they were going to be worse. You turned then to find a child that could be a twin to the other. But this child wore a purple-ish blue and pink striped sweater. They wore the same pants and boots as the other, but they actually tied their boots up. Their hair seemed neater than the others, and it fell in a halo around their head. Their eyes were a soft brown, like melted chocolate. For some reason you felt being with this child was safer than the other and as you watched they pulled you behind them. The green sweatered child glared at their twin, seemingly upset that the purple sweatered kid had stopped them from doing… whatever it was they were going to do to you.

You wanted to ask the purple child what was going on, or even where you were, and how in the world did you get here, when to your left, two large buttons appeared. On the left was ‘Continue’ and the right read ‘Reset’. The two children swiftly began to race towards the buttons that were no more than three yards away. As they began to shove and fight one another to touch the buttons you tried to stay out of it, but in confusion you stepped closer. As you watched the red eyed child pulled out a knife. The fight had suddenly turned much more dangerous. Out of fear for your savior, you stepped forwards trying to stop the seemingly demon child. Swiftly your savior turned to you and yelled at you to press the button reading ‘Reset’. Out of fear and desperation, you ran to press the button.

But not before something slammed into my side. It was the demon child. A form of delight crossed their face as they held up their knife, about to plunge it into your chest. Acting swiftly, you kicked the smaller child off and slammed your hand up on the ‘Reset’ button. But not before you turned to see a black goo begin to leak from the demon child’s face. You stepped back as it seemed to cover everything. Memories, codes as well as whispering seemed to press in more and more and the black goo began to somehow fill the room. You began gasping and struggling against the goop, but the more you struggled the faster it rose and the more intense the memories and whispers became. As much as you could move your arms, you tried to cover my ears to block it all out. You opened my eyes one last time to see the purple child drowning as much as you were, you wanted to help, but you were unable to do so. Then everything went dark once more.

With a gasp and a sputter you swiftly sat up. Gasping for breath you clutched your stomach as the feelings of absolute fear and desperation filled you. Trying to control your breath you looked up to realize you were no longer in your bed, or in your room for that matter. What had happened? With a frown you began to look at your surroundings. Looking up you could see a large hole. Across the hole it seemed to… shimmer. You wondered what that was. A forcefield, like from a movie? Around you were rock walls, a dusty brown color. Vines covered them with small yellow flowers every here and there, they were pushing their roots deep into the rock, winning their war against the walls. As you moved to stand, you didn’t realize you’d been sitting on a small patch of yellow-gold flowers.

A bit of delight filled you at the sight of them. Thinking for a moment, you're sure they look like buttercups. You guessed the hole above allowed rain and sun to enter, to keep the flowers alive. As you stood, you noticed a break in the walls, a dark cave lead deeper into the ground. The ‘door’ bothered you; no light shone into it, it was just darkness. At the sight of the entrance, you frowned again, you felt like something important had just happened, something dark. But, you had forgotten. You figured you’d remember, but for now you needed to figure where you were. With nowhere else to go, you cautiously headed towards it. Sticking your hand into the penetrating darkness, you figured you’d be alright. So you headed deeper into the ground.


	2. Entering the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you actually meet the talking flower and goat mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, sorry it took so long. I got sick for a week and still kinda am, but whatever.   
> Yaya new chapterrrr
> 
> Tell me of mistakes or anything I missed please ^-^'

Upon going into the dark cave you begin wondering once more how you got here. Did you hit your head? That could be it, since you couldn't remember getting here. Or most logically, maybe this was a dream? The last thing you had done was go to bed. Although you knew what was happening, sooo, a lucid dream then. Pausing, you pinched yourself and waited a few moments. Nothing happened. With a small grumbled “Ow.”, you carried on. 

You figured you'd wake up eventually right? Till then you'd go with it. After walking just a moment or two more, you ran into a wall. To your left was another cave opening, another small patch of grass like before was in the center, it even had a halo of light around it. Although there weren't any of the golden flowers from before. Stepping into the room you saw on the other side another door, with strange runes around it. Curious you stepped closer. Only to yelp and fall backwards as a voice from in front of you spoke.

“Hello! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” a cheerful voice rang out.  
From your spot on the ground you looked up to find a golden flower that seemed even brighter than the others. Not only was it brighter, but it had a face and I was talking to you. Although a bit intrigued, you decided to respond. He seemed harmless anyways.

“Uhm, hi there, uh… Flowey.” You mutter, a bit surprised as well as confused.

The Flower seems to take a minute of staring at you, seemingly realizing something.   
“Riigghhttt,” he draws out the word, continuing on. “so then, who are you.. you’re not…. ” The flower seemed like he wanted to add something, but stops there. His face twists into confusion.

You sit back into a regular position, crossing your legs. You could humor the talking flower a little bit. Besides, you'd probably wake up soon.

“My name’s Mari. Nice to.. meet you?” You comment.

Flowey frowns a bit, titling his head the the side.

“Well golly,” He declares, quickly changing his mood and smiling. “How did you get here? Not many humans get down here.”

In return you frown, a bit surprised by the flowers odd attitude, then shrug. You tell the flower you’re not really sure, you just woke up here. You explain how you’re pretty sure all this is a dream though. In return the flower laughs again, his golden petals shaking.

“A dream?? Ha. You really must be an idiot.” He declares.

You frown in response at the… rather weak insult. In turn you stand up, deciding you’re done with the weird flower, and just want to continue on. As you stand the flower groans in frustration and looks up at you, a smile back on his face.

“Well, someone ought to teach you how things work around here?” He declares.

With a sigh you oblige, standing in front of the flower.. “Sure.” You mutter.

You roll your eyes in amusement but listen.

“So, I guess little ‘ol me with have to do. Ready? Here we go!” The flowers smile grows as you feel something pull at your chest.

You move backwards a step as a small solid light blue heart floats in front of you. You can’t help but stare in surprise. What is it? Flowey seems to read your thoughts.

“See that heart? That’s your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!” He continues.

“My… SOUL? Right… um….” You murmur, now definitely confused. 

He ignores your response, continuing on. “Your SOUL starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV! What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course!”

You stare at the Flower, a small smile on your lips. “You’ve… gotta be joking... really? Love?”

“You want some LOVE, don’t you?” He smiles up at you. 

In return you frown down at him, that just sounds weird. No you would not like some love. The flower continues, not allowing you to actually respond. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll share some with you!” He smiles, adding a wink then sticking out his tongue at you.

You raise an eyebrow in response. This is one weird flower. 

“Down here, LOVE is shared through.. Little white.. ‘Friendliness pellets’...” He says haltingly, glancing to the side.

A few white pellets appear in a circle around you. You stare in response, really unsure on what’s even happening right now.

“Friendliness pellets? Th- those don’t sound friendly.” You comment.

The flower ignores you once more and continues. “Ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” 

Unsure, you move, dodging them, they’re pretty slow. Something doesn’t seem right. In return Flowey looks up at you, leaning up on his stem.

“Hey Buddy. You missed them. Let’s try again, okay?” He says, seemingly aggravated.

You’re not sure you appreciate his tone. Once more a group of white pellets appear in a circle around you, you duck down to avoid them again. As you watch the pellets this time, they just fly off towards the dark walls and disappear. The golden flower seems even angrier this time. 

He glares at you this time. “Is this a joke?! Are you braindead? Run. Into. The. B- Friendliness Pellets!”

In return you make sure to fully dodge the bullets this time. As you watch Flowey’s features twist into a cruel pointed face, his eyes and mouth sink in. A little more than terrified you step backwards, unsure of where to go.

“You know what’s going on here, don’t you?! YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER!!” He yells out, his voice now just as terrible as his features.

As you watch a ring of the bullets completely surrounding you in layers, so you can’t crouch or move around them. Figuring he’s going to attack your SOUL, you try to hold it close, but your hands go right through it, causing a strange feeling to go through you. You try to shake off the feeling and get back to what is at hand. Flowey’s mouth turns into a sinister grin as he stares up at you.

“DIE.” He declares in a hard voice.

The ring of bullets is rather wide, so you manage to try to keep to the center as the ring closes in. The flower begins to laugh, with a cruel ring to it. As you watch a ball of fire comes from seemingly nowhere, slamming into the golden flower, tossing him aside. He growls as the pellets disappear. The flower then sinks into the nearby soil. Looking to your right, where the flame came from, you see a goat-like anthropomorphic creature. You can’t help but stare as she speaks.

“What a terrible creature… torturing a poor innocent youth… Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if someone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs.” She says kindly. 

As she says “This way.” and begins to walk off, you see your soul slip back into your chest. Deciding this person seems a lot like your best hope, you take a few running steps to keep up with her much longer stride. She seems to notice and walks slower for you to keep up.

“Uh, thank you.” You say as you walk beside her.

“You are quite welcome my child.” She responds.

You feel a bit odd at her calling you her child, but you don’t ask her not to. As you both walk forwards through the door you saw earlier, you notice the runes around it match the ones on Toriels robe. You question her about it, but she doesn’t really respond. She just says it’s an important symbol. You decide to just roll with it; you already had to deal with an evil talking flower named Flowey of all things. 

In the next room the walls and floor are a light purple, with some vines going along the walls, two staircases curve in a circle shape up to a platform, leading deeper into the ground. On the platform are two windows and a door, much like the front of a house. A top the doorway is a metal looking sign, but you can’t read it from where you are. It’s much lighter in this room than the previous two. You’re about to question Toriel about that when you notice in front of a pile of red leaves is a glow from a diamond shaped object. It floats in the air. Toriel ignores the star and continues up the stairs, stopping halfway to look back at you as she holds her hands together in front of her. 

“Is everything alright, my child?” She questions.

“Uh, I was just wondering what this glowing thing is?” You ask in return.

“What glowing thing, my child?” She asks.

You blink up at her, then look back at the star. You wave your left hand above it, trying to see if it’s hanging from anything. Your hand doesn’t hit anything. You wonder how it’s glowing. Considering how you’ve met a talking flower and goat lady, you decide to leave that thought alone. Figuring it’s fine, you touch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah, great ending point right? Ah well, hope you enjoyed. I swear I'll upload the next one soon. And it'll be longer. Possibly. Idk.


End file.
